sickness and in health
by Jack10
Summary: Lucas gets sick, Tim nurses him back to health. Established relationship.


Disclaimer: Normal-not mine, just borrowing them.

  


Authors note: Tim and Lucas are married...a back story I've got written but not on the computer.(I'm trying to get it accomplished, I swear;) Also, I'm having Tim as being Jack O'neill's son(From Stargate SG-1).

Rating: R-NC-17. R for male anatomy named, otherwise it's pretty tame.

  


  


  


Wolenczak-O'neill residence

0800

  


Tim woke up, half grumbling, half content. It was the last day of their vacation before they had to return to the running wheel. He shifted to the other side of the bed, confused to the lack of human beside him. He looked over, then heard the toilet flush.

  


Lucas stumbled rather than walked from the bathroom to the bed. He felt like crap, looked like crap, and just wanted to feel remotely better. He looked over at his husband's concerned face.

  


"I think I caught Darwin's cold."

  


"What type of cold did he have?"

  


"Just a normal sneezing, sore throat, coughing, ache joint, head cold."

  


"Great. You've had time to incubate the virus and give it to me."

  


"Love you too. Move over, the bed's mine."

  


Tim rolled, Lucas slowly settled in, pulling the covers up to his chin. Tim scooted closer, feeling the warm forehead. He ran a gentle hand down the pale cheek.

  


"Want any Tylenol? Is your stomach bothering you?"

  


Lucas smiled slightly at the worry in the voice.

  


"Sure, my stomach isn't reacting yet. I wouldn't want to try the thermometer right now, but I'm basically ok."

  


Tim grinned, then winked at the blond.

  


"I guess we could always use the anal thermometer if you think the oral thermometer is too much."

  


Lucas smiled, shaking his head. 

  


"Great you get romantic when I'm sick."

  


"You find anal thermometers romantic? Any thermometer or one in specific?"  
  


"Hush. I only want yours, but right now I only want to sleep and feel like a human again."

  


Tim raised an eyebrow.

  


"Yes I can be a human.....civil- not always, but normally human."  
  


Tim smiled, then pulled his husband against him. Lucas snuggled willingly, enjoying the security of the arms around him. Tim kissed the warm forehead, then started rubbing the clothed back and arms of the blond.

  


"Let me get your meds, then I'll lay with you."

  


Blue eyes met brown.

  


"You're going to take care of me?"

  


"Sure, that's what you do with those you love. It's in the rule book."

  


"Thanks. I love you too."

  


Tim detangled himself slowly, then retrieved the meds and axially thermometer from the medicine cabinet. He gave Lucas the Tylenol and water. He took the temperature axially, but teasingly played with the waist band of Lucas' sweats. 

  


His temperature was only 100 f, but the meds couldn't hurt. Lucas didn't mind the mother henning, but seemed to relish being taken care of. Tim settled in, letting the warm body on top of his get situated. Lucas snuggled his head under Tim's, drifting off in a fuzzy haze.

  


Tim slept until 1100, then had to use the bathroom. Lucas woke enough to follow him into the room and follow suit. Tim took his temperature again, happy that it was now 98.7. He put Lucas back in bed, then went to make some soup. He looked in the room, Lucas was passively watching the cats play in the bed. Sam would occasionally give up on Sha'ure and pounce on his foot. Tim chuckled at the sight as both cats looked up.

  


"Are you two making him feel better?"

  


The reply was differing meows.

  


He went back to the stove to watch the soup. He set two bowls on a tray, one glass of orange juice, one glass of tea, and a variety of crackers. He waited for the soup to boil as he scanned the mail on the counter. There were the normal bills and junk mail. They even got the trash magazines Lucas subscribed to. Tim had rolled his eyes when the first one arrived. Lucas liked them, calling them the best investigative reporting on the planet. Tim always ended up reading them, despite his best intentions. They were so outlandish, but then again who believed half of the stories. A picture of a fat celebrity always meant she was pregnant. Anyone caught having lunch/dinner with someone besides their spouse was cheating on them with that other person. Typical fluff.

  


He ladled out the steaming soup, then took the tray into the bedroom. Lucas put the cats off the bed, sitting up enough to steady the tray. Tim sat close enough for them to balance the tray between them. 

  


Lucas ate slowly, savoring the warm, salty broth.

  


"Wow, slaving away at a hot stove for me?"

  


"Yup, even had to use a can opener."

  


"Wow, you love me."

  


"Of course I do! I normally shy away from the sick."

  


"Viruses and germs are a great thing to meet. Remember what happened to the future when everyone gave up on playing with them."

  


"True. I guess we did keep a future with those kids."

  


"I keep hoping. I do have a certain love with my computer, but giving up all human contact? I couldn't."

  


"We both tried that once, now look at us. We both cuddle."

  


"I even cuddled your aunt once."

  


"Janet doesn't mind. She thought you were cute."

  


Lucas just shrugged.

  


"Cute is acceptable. Jo Jo the dog face boy I am not."

  


They laughed, relaxing into the afternoon. Tim set the tray aside on the bedside table. Lucas stretched, popping his back.

  


"Want a bath?"

  


"Sure, nice warm bubbles, you behind me."

  


Lucas winked at the older man.

  


"You're not feeling that good yet. I will take a bath with you, but right now you get to heal."

  


Lucas pouted, looking through his eyelashes at his brunette husband.

  


"How do you know I'm not feeling up to anything?"

  


"You'd of raped me after we ate. Get healed up, then we'll have fun. I was thinking some chocolate fudge topping we have for the ice cream."  
  


Lucas' eyes lit up.

  


"Promise?"

  


"Damn straight."

  


"Ok, let's get a bath. I know I need one."

  


Tim wrinkled his nose and nodded. Lucas only stuck his tongue out.

  


They walked into the bathroom, Lucas undressing as Tim started the water. Lucas watched as Tim stripped, feeling the pleasant stirrings in his groin. Tim was right about not feeling up to much. His head said yeah!, while his body said ehhh?. He let Tim get in first, then slid into the hot tub. He let the warm vapors relax his head and loosen his sinuses. He lay back against the broad chest. Tim took a washcloth and gently soaped Lucas' face, chest, and arms. He rinsed the cloth, then the soapy body. Lucas sighed, contentedly massaging the legs on either side of his. Tim pushed him forward, then washed his back and sides. 

  


Lucas smiled, then took the cloth away from the Lieutenant. He washed Tim gently, then kissed the slightly parted lips. Tim returned the kiss, pulling Lucas' tongue into his mouth. Lucas flattened himself to the man against the tub, letting his stomach press against the full erection of his husband. His body was trying, but it just wasn't up to it yet.

  


Tim continued to kiss him as he used the cloth to wash the now exposed buttocks and hips. He hadn't meant for this to be this way, but still enjoyed his lover. 

  


Finally the need to breathe took precedence over priority. Tim looked at Lucas, smiling as his feelings were mirrored.

  


"Let's get you clean, before I take advantage of your state."

  


"Does it help if I say my head's with you all the way? I would enjoy helping you out."  
  


Tim smiled, but shook his head.

  


"I want something we can mutually enjoy. I can wait a day or two until you're up to snuff."

  


Lucas ran a hand down the firm stomach, almost reaching...until Tim's hand stopped him. 

  


"Teasing me will only make it worse for you. I'll even throw in a foot massage if you behave."

  


Lucas sighed, Tim's foot massages were wonderful. He'd wait, but only one day. Sick or not, Tim was in for some serious chocolate fun.

  


The rest of the bath went relatively normal with stolen kisses and gentle groping. They washed the other's hair, Tim complaining that he was supposed to be taking care of Lucas, not the other way around. Lucas only laughed. He loved washing Tim's hair, the thick brown waves were soft no matter if conditioner was used or not.

  


They finally left the bathroom an hour and a half later, both clean and relaxed. Tim sat in the den, translating something Daniel gave him from the SGC. It was interesting, almost resembling Sumarian. Lucas sat in front of Rocky, writing a program to test for certain types of viruses and bugs. 

  


The day continued like most at home days. They met in the kitchen at 1800, to decide dinner. Lucas wanted vegetable soup; Tim could handle it. They started the broth, then peeled and cut up the vegetables. Tim rolled his eyes as Lucas ate part of a raw potato. He said they tasted good. Tim had tried it, but found nothing greatly appealing to it.

  


The soup was done around 1930. They ate at the table with the sounds of Pink Floyd playing quietly in the background. The conversation was of no consequence, mainly on what would happen if the zombies from 28 days later and Resident Evil met. 

  


When dinner was done, Tim refused to let Lucas even rinse the dishes. He made the pouting blond find something on TV until dishes were done.

  


They watched some old episodes of The Twilight Zone, then went to bed. Lucas snuggled to his favorite pillow.

  


"Thanks for taking care of me today."

  


"Not a problem. You get to do the same for me, since I know I've got it."

  


Lucas smiled.

  


"Of course I'll take care of you. It is in the care and feeding of linguists, pages 143-155. It's not very specific on all foods, but it does give a basic list."

  


"It does?"

  


"Yeah, but I think it was written with Daniel in mind."

  


Tim groaned.

  


"Who gave it to you?"

  


"Teal'c. He said it always helped when new SG teams took Daniel."

  


"Does that make us even with Kristen giving me the Guide to Computer Geek Care?"

  


"Sure. I did see a lot of medical terms in your guide."

  


"Daniel could get maimed on the way to the ramp. He has a file cabinet all to himself."

  


"Sounds fun."

  


"Just the truth."

  


Lucas moved his head and kissed Tim. Tim kissed him back, relaxing into a comfortable sleeping position. Lucas followed suit, then lay his head back on the warm chest.

  


"Love you, Tim."

  


"Love you too, Lucas."

  


They drifted off, happy in love. 


End file.
